


Burial Trees

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Indigo Girls songfic (Cedar Tree), written 2004</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burial Trees

Duo stared at the sapling, no taller then his thigh. He wondered if it would grow as tall as the other trees in the grove. Maybe. There were a few other small trees, but most were ancient. It was a strange thing, but somehow it fit perfectly, this Yuy family legacy

_You dug a well you dug it deep. For every wife you buried you planted a cedar tree. The best, the best we ever had._

Duo reached out a gentle hand to brush one of the trees tiny limbs, ghosted light fingers over the finger like green. He brought his fingers to his face. Looking at them in minute study of their detail. Cedar; it smelled like their long ago camping trips. Like a picnic here when Heero had shown him this grove, this family burial ground. He felt tears coming to his eyes. He was new to this feeling, grief

_I stand where you stood. I stand for bad or good. And I am green and you are wood. The best. The best we ever had._

The tears trickled down his cheeks and landed softly on the small newly planted tree. The tree which was all he had left of his koi. But somehow, somehow it was ok. It would be ok. He could still live still. It was true he would always miss his Heero, but he still had friends, family. At least he was not alone.

_I dig a well, I dig it deep. And for my only love I plant a cedar tree. The best, the best we ever had._


End file.
